


enemy boats in my bathtub

by nefas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Werewolves, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefas/pseuds/nefas
Summary: things are changing within the forest, and levi's unsure what to make of it.





	enemy boats in my bathtub

work in progress


End file.
